The invention relates generally to methods for dispersing additives effective to reduce constituents such as carbon monoxide in cigarette smoke into the cigarettes. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for making cigarettes, which involve evenly dispersing very fine particles of additives capable of reducing the amounts of various constituents in tobacco smoke throughout the tobacco rod portion of a cigarette.
Smoking articles, such as cigarettes or cigars, produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and sidestream smoke during static burning. One constituent of both mainstream smoke and sidestream smoke is carbon monoxide (CO). The reduction of carbon monoxide in smoke is desirable.
Catalysts, sorbents, and/or oxidants for smoking articles, which contribute to the reduction of constituents in the smoke, such as carbon monoxide, are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,127 issued to Snider et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,516 issued to Bowen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,684 issued to Yamazaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,758 issued to Rongved, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,838 issued to Quincy, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,684 issued to Shannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,374 issued to Deffeves et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,553 issued to Cohn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,847 issued to Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,348 issued to Seehofer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,151 issued to Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,416, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,214. Published applications WO 02/24005, WO 87/06104, WO 00/40104 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0002979A1, 2003/0037792 A1and 2002/0062834 A1 also refer to catalysts, sorbents, and/or oxidants.